disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Days Where The Villains Rise
The Days Where the Villains Rise is a movie and the 56th episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary While being stuck in a mountain called Creeper's Tornado Peak, Romeo, Captain Drake, and Night Ninja tell each other their origins. Plot The episode begins with Romeo, Captain Drake, Night Ninja, and a dug up a treasure chest trapped inside a cave with a BuffaBulltamus Dreadgon, a magical and rare animal in a mountain called Creeper's Tornado Peak. Romeo tells Drake that it is his (Drake's) fault for luring him and the other nighttime villains there without knowing that the dragon-like creature was going to be there, but Drake explains that they didn't listen to his stealthy advise as they say that they don't like being told to and listen to his nonsense. Drake says that his friends are getting on his nerve, but Romeo tells them a story about how he became a nighttime villain by inventing his first machine. In his flashback, Romeo is a three year old with a brain full of imagination when he intelligently builds his first robot, impressing his parents, Robert and Rebecca. Then there is a knock at the door by his grandfather Doctor Undergear, his friend, legend, and hero as he walks to the house. At first, Undergear chats with Romeo's parents before giving their son presents in which he didn’t buy but built for him, and soon Romeo learns to get along with them. Then Undergear has another surprise for his grandson, a cog-shaped pendant, which has been their family generations for centuries and says: Protect his pets, stand by them, and always believe in himself. A few weeks later, Romeo is more focused on building Robot then his pets. This makes them sad and want to run away from home. Romeo and his parents search all over for them, but there is a sudden noise, Romeo summons Robot to check out the situation, and saw the Shark Ship, Crab-bots, and Robo Bird banged up pretty badly. Then Romeo found confidence knowing that he has to go save them. Once he got to the location he saw Doctor Undergear in a cage. Undergear tries to warn Romeo to leave, but the little boy refuses when all of a sudden the Nightmare Man appears to threaten them. When Romeo's temper is fueled, he summons Robot to knock him down then to free Doctor Undergear while Romeo looks for his pets. Then he sees the Nightmare Man again preparing to finish him off. Just then, Romeo mysteriously pulls out his Shark Sword and quickly defeats the Nightmare Man who easily retreats. Then when Romeo sees his parents, he tries to explain, but they tell him that Undergear told them everything. Then Romeo suddenly remembers his pets, and when he gets to them, he sees them lying there, thinking they were dead, but then they wake up and Romeo is excited to see them alive. When Doctor Undergear sees this, he tells Romeo that he may have forgotten the two things he said but the one he had was inside: "The Power of Believing In Yourself and Confidence", and that's how Romeo becomes a nighttime villain. When the flashback ends, Drake is impressed by his friend's story, but he isn't amused because of Romeo hugging him. Origins of the Villains in order # Romeo's First Mechanical Machine # Kids Can Be Ninjas As Well # Drake's Time To Strike Trivia * We finally find out about the nighttime villains' past, including Captain Drake's. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Chaos Khan Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes focusing on Grim Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Shark Ship Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Stealthy and Camoflauge Category:Episodes where the Villains Have Their Victory Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Nightmare Man Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes that need images Category:Disneyscripts’ episodes